A wire stripper is a pair of opposing blades much like scissors or wire cutters. The addition of a center notch makes it easier to cut insulation from a wire without cutting the wire. Another type of wire stripper is very similar to the one previously mentioned, except this type has several notches of varying size. This allows a user to match a notch size to a wire size. Once this wire stripper is clamped on, the remainder of the wire can simply be pulled out, leaving the insulation behind.